


Blessing

by lightkeykid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Ties That Bind Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: The Princesses of Heart have some questions that only Sora can answer.Submission for the Ties That Bind Zine





	Blessing

 

Sunlight poured through the tall windows of the library. It was the first time since he sealed the Keyhole he returned to Hollow Bastion. He received a summons from the Princesses of Heart while in the gummi ship, and despite Donald’s complaints, Sora accepted the invitation. He owed them a meeting after everything they experienced.

The Princesses sat around a large table in a corner of the library. Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Belle, and Jasmine. He smiled at the chair sitting empty between Jasmine and Snow White. The others agreed that it was for Kairi despite her absence. Yuffie and Aerith had agreed to keep guard over the Grand Hall and the Keyhole to allow the Princesses a break. Even Beast allowed them their privacy and patrolled the exterior with Leon. Ever since he reunited with Belle, Beast was far more accommodating.

Donald and Goofy sat at a small table near the staircase with a teapot between them. Sora opted to lean against the window, giving the Princesses space. Imagining any time in a stasis chamber gave him anxiety, not to mention each of them were kidnapped from their homes.

The Princesses sat in silence. He wanted to cut through the tension but held himself back. They would speak when they were ready.

"What happens to us now?" Cinderella asks first. “That is, once you stop Ansem, what will happen?”

Sora did not answer immediately. Did he even have an answer? What would happen to the Princesses once they defeated Ansem? What would happen to any of them when they defeated Ansem?

Goofy came to the rescue. "Leon said that once the worlds are restored, you'll return to your homes. Everyone should."

This did not ease the tension on any of their faces. Alice and Snow, the youngest Princesses, looked exhausted. Sora knew that protecting the realm of light was no easy task. Yet the Princesses wholeheartedly agreed to protect the castle from the leaking darkness.

Belle cleared her throat. "I appreciate that. However, I am more concerned about our memories. Will we retain our memories of this world and the fact that there are others out there?"

"There goes the world order,” Donald squawked. Goofy crossed his arms and pondered his statement as did Sora. He doubted that whoever set the world order had the foresight to see a villain kidnapping young ladies throughout the worlds for their hearts. It was insane.

Sora asked, "Do you want to remember all this? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to forget." Five out of seven lost their homes along with their kidnapping. Only Jasmine and Alice's worlds were spared.

"It is odd, but I don't want to lose this memory," Aurora said, twining a piece of her golden hair around her finger nervously. "If my heart is strong enough to protect my world from Maleficent’s evil, then I want to be ready.”

Alice stood up angrily. "I am tired of being confused and scared! Confusion landed me in the Queen's Court and on trial. I don't want to be scared anymore!" She stamped her foot. The others voiced their agreement.

He empathized with that thought. The Princesses were not weak or timid by any means. He remembered Alice's trial well. But after this harrowing experience, how could they not change? All of them were around the same age as him more or less, and he was terrified when he didn't have the Keyblade.

"If nothing else, I don't want to forget you." Jasmine's words were nothing more than a whisper, but the murmur of agreement from the others hit Sora like a shout. He was dumbfounded.

"I am not that special," Sora said quietly facing the window once more with a blush. If he didn’t face them, he might not have to acknowledge what he heard.

Jasmine did not allow him to wave away her words. "If not for you three, we would not be here! Our hearts were used to create that awful weapon. What kind of friends would we be if we chose to forget you?" Jasmine cried, dropping her head into her hands.

Both Belle and Alice patted her on the shoulder. "You might have sacrificed your heart for Kairi's, but you saved ours too. That connects our hearts to yours as well,” Belle said to Sora.

What could he say to these brave women that would suffice? Thank you was not nearly enough. Not only did they believe in him, but the Princesses also recognized him as a friend.

The Princesses stood together and smiled at him. Snow White stepped a little closer and cleared her throat. “We did summon you for a reason. We wanted to give you a gift to help you along with our blessings. Will you accept it?” He could only nod as he tried to keep a tear from escaping. He closed his eyes tightly against a bright light.

“We know you have the power inside of you. All we did was enhance it a little,” Cinderella giggled. “It is a surefire way to teach that Ansem a lesson.” She winked at her little pun.

All six of them looked at him with hope in their eyes. What if he failed their trust? What if he failed, and all the worlds fell to darkness? The tear he had tried so hard to hold in fell at the thought.

“Aw, Sora, don’t cry,” He heard Donald tease. “The Princesses won’t like that.” His words were the magic cue the Princesses needed to pull Sora, Donald, and Goofy into a group hug. Donald’s indignant squawking eased all of their tension, and they all shared a laugh. He knew that the Princesses of Heart contained hearts of pure light, but no one told him that their hugs were also light incarnate. Their embrace filled his own worried heart with hope. Sora knew the battle ahead would be harder than anything he faced yet. Still, as long as he knew he had the support of his friends in his heart, there was no way he would fail.

 


End file.
